Bicycle riding has always been a popular recreational activity among children. However, due to an increasing public awareness of the benefits of aerobic exercise, bicycle riding is quickly becoming a popular pastime among adults as a way of achieving physical fitness and better health. Recent statistical surveys have shown that increasingly large numbers of bicycles are now being purchased for use by people over the age of 45.
In response to the increasing consumer demand for bicycles for use by adults, a recent focus of bicycle manufacturers has been to design and market bicycles which are particularly tailored to meet the wants and needs of adults. Surveys reveal that one of the primary considerations of adult bicycle purchasers is the overall comfort of the bike. The adult bicycle market is dominated by lightweight touring type bicycles which are generally perceived by adult purchasers as offering a more comfortable ride than other types of bicycles. However, there is a need to provide touring type bicycles in which the comfort and smoothness of the ride is enhanced in order to further meet the wants of adult riders.
Bicycles having shock absorbers have been previously manufactured. These bicycles were designed to closely resemble motorcycles so as to target the children's market. Accordingly, the bikes were equipped with a pair of heavy duty type shock absorbers on both the front and rear wheels to give the bike the appearance of a motorcycle. The four shock absorbers were designed to provide a heavy duty suspension system to simulate the choppy rough ride of a motorcycle. However, this type of heavy duty suspension system is not suitable for an adult's bicycle wherein the comfort and smoothness of the ride are important features.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a bicycle having a shock absorbing suspension which provides a smooth and comfortable ride.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an adult bicycle having a shock absorbing suspension associated with the seat and rear wheel of the bike.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved shock absorber for use in a bicycle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a shock absorber having a multiplicity of resistances.